


Passive Aggression 101

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the break-up, Jack’s every thought is consumed with the same two things: hockey and Bitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Aggression 101

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

Even after the break-up, Jack’s every thought is consumed with the same two things: hockey and Bitty. It’s a part of the process, Jack reasons. It’s better for both of them, but Bitty especially; Bitty who deserves more normalcy in his life, just…more of everything that Jack can’t give to him.

Still, Jack finds himself fidgeting every time he reads the Samwell Men’s Hockey group texts. Bitty chirps him less than Shitty, Rans, Holster, and Lardo, but that isn’t unusual. It doesn’t stop him from frequently opening a new message to text Bitty directly, only to find himself at a loss for words.

Samwell almost doesn’t make the playoffs, but it’s Bitty who makes the game-winning, tie-breaking shot, and Jack finds himself really grinning for the first time in weeks. Somehow it makes the Falconers entering the playoffs that much more triumphant, even if Jack can’t explain why.

He finds the words this time, and it’s easy to fire off the text.

–Saw highlights online. Congratulations! Great goal.

When he hears his phone chime not twenty minutes later, he feels a thrill, one that twists itself into a painful knot when he reads Bitty’s response:

-It was a lucky shot.


End file.
